Réminiscences approfondies
by Pipolyte
Summary: Nu devant son miroir, en fuite et loin de tout, la seule chose qui reste à Neah, ce sont ses souvenirs...Adam/Neah.


OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuit du FoF, avec le thème Tactile.

Du Adam/Nea, plus que suggéré. Lemon/lime si on voit ça comme ça...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>L'image dans le miroir l'hypnotisait. Le reflet de son corps nu, sans aucun artifice. Oh, il n'était pas narcissique au point de se vénérer lui-même. Il avait seulement un minimum d'amour-propre. De toute façon, difficile d'être hautain en étant clown. Il n'avait pas été élevé comme ça, point barre.<p>

Mais ce n'était pas pour sa beauté -qu'il estimait d'ailleurs tout à fait satisfaisante- que Nea ne pouvait détacher son regard de la glace.

Il leva doucement la main, appréciant la mobilité des doigts, caressant les articulations, admirant la paume, faisant bouger ses poignets. Ces doigts avaient touché Adam, ces doigts avaient effleuré son épiderme, avaient agrippé sa nuque pour l'embrasser, avaient plongé dans ses cheveux, avaient...

Avaient fait tant de choses.

Elles avaient donné à sa marque à Adam. Tout comme son corps à lui gardait la marque de son ancien amant.

Son amant. Quel mot injuste. Ils étaient plus que des amants, devenaient impossibles à définir.

Mais il avait trahit Adam. Et il l'avait fait consciemment.

Bien qu'il le regrettait. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune place en lui pour des remords. Mais Adam avait ouvert une place exprès dans son âme, une place vicieuse, taillée à coups de serpe, et qui ne le menait au bonheur qu'en sa présence.

Adam était Adam.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

Et son temps était révolu, comme le temps qu'il avait passé avec lui. Jamais il ne seraient ensembles, il le savait. Jamais plus il ne lui ferait l'amour, et jamais plus il ne pourrait montrer à son unique amour l'étendue de sa science à ce sujet.

Quelle importance ?

Ils avaient été unis dans la chair, ils étaient unis spirituellement, et ils seraient à jamais unis dans les regrets, la mélancolie et l'autre. Quand bien l'un viendrait à mourir, il serait toujours vivant dans les souvenirs de l'autre, trace douce et rassurante, pleine de vie et pourtant...

Il avait laissé sa trace en Adam.

Tout comme il portait la trace d'Adam.

Sur ses mains.

Sur son torse, sur ses jambes, dans son cou, dans son dos, dans son visage, dans son être entier. Et peut-être était-ce là ce qui justement lui plaisait le plus.

Il ne cherchait pas, il voyait partout où ses yeux se fixaient. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et ne le voulait tout simplement pas.

Pourquoi diable aurait-il souhaité une chose pareille ? L'idée seule le faisait frissonner. Perdre le souvenir, les sensations, ce serait comme perdre de nouveau Adam, de manière définitive. Oh non, il n'aurait voulu ça pour rien au monde ! Il serait mort plutôt que de perdre ça.

L'émotion, le plaisir de sentir Adam et juste lui.

Sa mèche noire, sa mèche avec laquelle il aimait tant jouer, cette mèche qui caressait son visage. Son visage soigné, ses yeux d'un doré incomparable, même à ceux de Road, brillants, fendus en deux, presque oranges. Ses lèvres fines mais si attirantes, son élégance naturelle...

Les mains d'Adam sur ses hanches. Les lèvres d'Adam dans son épaule, dans son cou, sur les siennes. La langue d'Adam sur son torse, enchaînée avec la sienne, promeneuse; ses bras autour de son corps, ses cuisses enroulées autour des siennes, ses doigts lascivement enroulées, délacés, joueurs...La douceur avec laquelle il prenait soin à atténuer la douleur, son corps tentant, leurs rôles interchangeables, la chaleur d'Adam contre et en lui...

Sa présence en lui. Son être entier, et le sien. Deux corps, un être, deux êtres pour un corps. C'était plus qu'une fusion, c'était la création d'une nouvelle mélodie.

Plus pure et plus belle qu'il n'en avait jamais joué, imaginé, écrit, inventé.

Lui et Adam, cette union parfaite, ce semblant d'éternité.

Mais après tout, il avait l'éternité dans le cœur d'Adam et Adam avait la sienne dans sa poitrine à lui. Ils étaient immortels, à leur façon. Liés au-delà de l'amour, de la haine, de la trahison, de la destruction, du sang, des divinités.

Et ce lien, il le ressentait encore si bien aujourd'hui, à travers la mémoire des coups de rein qu'ils avaient échangés, épuisés, béats, soufflés.

- Nea ? l'interrompit une voix à l'extérieur. Je suis revenu. On ferait mieux de partir. Il y a des akumas dans la prochaine ville.

Il soupira, s'arracha du miroir.

- J'arrive, Mana. Je...réfléchissais.


End file.
